Just A Oneshot
by Platinum.Anime07
Summary: I wanted to make a story for my favorite OTP and here I did! I made one.. I hope the readers will like it.. even though it's not exactly long...


"Mama! Mama! Where are you?!"

"Hmm? What's wrong To'ru?" I stuck my head out of the doorway to see my son turn his head in my direction. His face brightened when his eyes landed on me. "Mama!" He spread out his arms and ran toward me.

I stepped into the hallway only to get myself pushed down by a boy smaller than me. "Mama! Mama! Mama!" To'ru wailed. I tried to sit up, which was a bit hard when your son's tightly clinging to you, and adjusted To'ru on my lap. He was teary-eyed when he looked up at me. And to top it off, he was pouting.

Teary-eyes + Pouting = The Cutest Kid Of All!

I resisted to urge to glomp him and hug him to death. So instead, I made a puzzled expression and with it, my motherly protective instincts kicking in. "What's wrong, To'ru? Did someone punch you or hit you or tease you?" I asked him while also checking him for proof of being hit or injured. But he only shook his head. "Then what's wrong?"

He hesitated a bit then said, "Mama, Minoru and Yoru are fighting again! Waaaah! I don't know how to stop them! Waaahhh!" When his words sunk in, I sighed, a bit relieved and a bit irritated. I stood up after picking To'ru off of me gently. "Where are they fighting this time?" I asked him with my hands on my hips. Sniffling and rubbing his eyes of tears, took my hand and pulled me to where his younger twin brothers (I have triplets!) were fighting.

And I find myself in front of two wrestling boys on the floor of our family's laundry room. But they immediately stopped when I began glowering on them with my hands on my hips. "M-Mama? U-um, this isn't what it looks like!" They denied rather in an obvious way that it really was what it looks like. I raised a brow.

I crossed my arms and glowered at them more. They were already standing beside each other, both of them looking very guilty and a bit sheepish, while not meeting my eyes. "What's the problem about this time?" I asked them with a motherly scolding tone, which made them flinch.

"Minoru took my manga without permission." My shoulders sagged a bit. "That was it?" I asked them. They both nodded. I sighed while holding my forehead. "Seriously, you two should stop picking a fight with each other about petty things," I scolded them. After a few more strict words from me, I went back to the kitchen where I was almost done with the dishes.

But the triplets, instead of going to their own room to play or something, followed me back to the kitchen and just watched me wash the plates and glasses as they talked feverishly about their manga and other stuff children talk about these days. When I was done and was wiping my hands on a nearby hand rag, Nagi appeared in front of the door. I turned around to walk to him and give him a wifely "Welcome Home" kiss on the cheek. I smiled up at him but only found him raising a brow.

I was about to ask him why he's giving me that look when the triplets jumped on him. "Papa! Papa! Welcome home!" they simultaneously greeted. Nagi chuckled as he patted their heads. "Yes, yes, I'm home. I'm home," he looked up at me, "Where's my 'Welcome home, dear' greeting?" I blushed.

I looked away because all of them were staring up at me, Nagi with his eyebrow raised teasingly and the triplets with their expectant stares. I coughed before saying, "W-welcome home, Nagi." But I heard Nagi click his tongue. I looked down at him and tilted my head in confusion. "What?" I asked.

"You didn't say 'dear' at the last part," he pouted. I sighed. "Alright, alright. Welcome home, **dear**," I put stress on word 'dear'. But I noticed him roll his eyes with a groan. He stood up and told us he'd be changing.

After that, we did the things we usually do in every normal day. We ate dinner then I sent the boys to their room for bedtime. So now I was by myself, cleaning the dishes again. But a while later, when I was done and was about to take a step up the stairs, someone looped their arms around my waist. I looked behind me to see Nagi. I blushed causing me to instinctively look the other way.

"How about we play a little bit tonight?" he whispered closely to my ear making me feel his breath hit the skin on my ear and neck. I shivered and my blush intensified. "N-Nagi-kun! W-we can't!" 'Waaahhh! He's on it again! I won't be able to get out of this!' I thought. Then I felt something rather warm on my exposed shoulder snapping me back to reality. He started kissing me there! This isn't good!

"Hmmm? Why? If you're worried about the kids, they're already asleep. We can do it. Come on," he purred. Then butterflies began fluttering around in my stomach and I'm beginning to feel warmer than usual. 'This is his fault!' I thought in my mind. I felt him chuckle over my shoulder and I couldn't help but moan.

I wonder where the innocent Sacchan I thought was cuter than anybody else has gone. Nagi bent down and slipped his arms under me only to carry me in his arms in a princess style. I yelped in surprise and instinctively flung my arms around his neck. "Nagi!" I glared at him but he just laughed before suddenly kissing me on the lips.


End file.
